Slayers Unexpected!
by kasviel
Summary: When Zelgadiss and Xelloss end up chained together in jail, Xelloss begins acting a little strangely. Is their relationship of hate anything more? Find out ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes Hello! Now here is a story I wrote some time ago, but is actually pretty decent. It's based on the anime show Slayers, which everyone knows and loves ^_^ Even if you don't know Slayers, you may want to check it out, it's your basic little love story with some action thrown in later on. It is more chapters than this, I will release the chapters daily, as I do with everything. Why? It's easier for me ^^ So! On to this kawaii little couple ^_^   
  


* * *

  
  
**Prologue: I Told You So**  
  
_Though you sometimes run,   
And I sometimes hide...   
Though I like to have fun,   
And coldness is your only side....   
  
Differences can kill.   
It may just be true.   
But if it were, how can you explain us two?   
  
'If it's different, stay away,'   
So I hear, so they say.   
But to me, it's more than clear,   
That they only say this out of fear.   
  
For we are as different as we can be.   
You sit by the water, I'll climb up a tree.   
I like to play, I like to hide.   
You'd only stay, watching from the side.   
  
And yes, I see that look on your face.   
The one that says, 'You're a complete disgrace.'   
  
But! I'm not the only one to hide...   
You do too, because you're shy.   
I don't mind, I'll wait patiently.   
For I know our love is our destiny.   
  
Perhaps one day,   
Under the falling snow....   
'I love you,' you'll say.   
And to this, I'll reply, 'I told you so.'_   
  
  
  
**ACT I**  
  
The day was like any other for the Slayers gang. Lina, Gourry, and Amelia were pigging out in a local resteraunt in a big city (that shall rename nameless). However, Zelgadiss was tired of being around people so much lately, and he had wandered off to spend some time alone. It was a nice day, blue skies and all. Zel was looking forward to just wandering and relaxing---alone.   
  
As he was wandering through town, Zelgadiss stopped on a bridge and stared down into it. Even now, his reflection bothered him. It hurt to be seen as a 'freak', to be 'different' from everyone else. And all for power....but what good was power when it made you miserable? So many regrets.....so much sorrow....and it was all hidden behind a stony face (no pun intended, really!). Zelgadiss stared into the shimmering waters below the bridge, letting out a sigh.   
  
"Ah...so many sad memories..." a familiar voice spoke up from behind Zel.   
  
Zel jumped, whipping around in surprise. "Eh?!"   
  
Xelloss was standing next to Zelgadiss, typical cute smile on his face. His purple hair shone in the sunlight, and he held his staff proudly. [Heh heh, and his famous/infamous music playing in the background. ^_^]   
  
"Where did you _come_ from?!!?" asked a very, very freaked out Zelgadiss.   
  
"That's a secret." Xelloss said cheerfully. "But why are _you_ out here all alone, eh? You look so blue...well, you always do, but...Ha ha ha!"   
  
Zel grabbed Xelloss by the collar of his shirt and shook him. "That is **not** funny!"   
  
Xelloss remained smiling. "You don't have to get so worked up. You _are_ blue, after all."   
  
"Rrrr!" Zel shook Xelloss harder. "Stop being so wierd! Why are you following me anyway?"   
  
Xelloss lifted a finger. "It's a secret! And I'm not following you, we simply crossed paths."   
  
Zelgadiss released Xelloss. "Tch. Twisting the truth again..." he grumbled. He waved an arm, exclaiming, "Just leave me alone!"   
  
"I know you're stone, but please try to refrain from being so stiff," Xelloss replied. "It's very depressing."   
  
Zel exhaled, walking away from Xelloss. "Nothing could depress you, Xelloss..."   
  
Xelloss followed Zelgadiss. "The others are looking for you. You shouldn't worry them like that."   
  
"Are you my mother now?" Zel muttered bitterly.   
  
Xelloss just laughed.   
  
As they walked further into town, Zelgadiss stopped to look at some vintage magic books. He was always on the lookout for rare spells and such. Xelloss hung around like a pest.   
  
Zel picked up a certain book, only to have it suddenly snatched out of his hands by Xelloss.   
  
"This looks interesting," Xelloss said after tearing it from Zel.   
  
Furious, Zel turned to Xelloss. "Give that BACK!" he yelled, reaching for it.   
  
Seeing the opportunity for a game, Xelloss held the book away from Zel. "Come get it!" he taunted.   
  
Zel chased Xelloss around, trying to get the book back. Eventually, the two fell back into the bookshelves. The owner of the store began yelling at them, calling them thieves. Soon, guards came running.   
  
"I am no thief!" Zel defended himself. "This Mazoku is the one who was trying to ruin your book!"   
  
"Now who's twisting the truth?" Xelloss said, though not upset at all.   
  
"We're taking you both in!" some guards replied.   
  
Zel was getting ready to blast his way out of trouble, but Xelloss put a hand on his arm. "Didn't Lina say that you shouldn't cause any trouble until you find out the information you want?" he asked.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Wait until the trial to defend yourself," Xelloss told him cheerfully.   
  
"But, but!" Zel protested as the guards began handcuffing him.   
  
"You'll be fine," Xelloss said, rather gloating. "If you didn't do anything wrong, then why should you worry?"   
  
"But!"   
  
Suddenly, a guard grabbed Xelloss, making the Trickster Priest's eyes open wide. "Eh?"   
  
"We're taking you in too!"   
  
"But, but, but!"   
  
"Just move!"   
  
"But I..." Xelloss protested, raising a finger. "I didn't...you see...."   
  
"Wait until the trial to defend yourself," Zel mimicked Xelloss' words.   
  
"Ah...[sweatdrop]..."   
  
It all happened a bit too fast to fight back. Before they knew it, the two were locked up in a dungeon. The cell was like a deep pit, and completely cut off from the rest of the prison. Only a few rays of sunlight filtered in from a high barred window. Zelgadiss spent hours yelling through the bars, while Xelloss floated beside him.   
  
"Damn it! Damn you, Xelloss!" Zel ranted now, facing the Mazoku. "This is your fault!"   
  
Xelloss just smiled. "It isn't all bad..."   
  
Zel grabbed him by the shirt again. "I suppose you think this is funny," he said angrily. "Don't you?"   
  
"Not really..."   
  
Zel widened his eyes, surprised by Xelloss' answer. He released the demon and walked away.   
  
"Actually, I find the situation quite hilarious!" Xelloss added, laughing insanely. "Ha ha ha ha!"   
  
Zel made a fist. Xelloss was so annoying. Not only did he know exactly how to push Zel's buttons, but he did it constantly, and never got annoyed himself. Plus, he (drum roll) _enjoyed_ bothering people!   
  
Xelloss, who was not worried at all about the situation, was having a grand time. He saw this as a great opportunity to bother Zel, which amused him greatly. The people who were most fun to pick on were those who got very obviously upset, like Filia and Zel, those who flew off the handle when pushed. Zel was the one person who was most fun to pick on. Filia fought back, and her 'namagomi' (raw garbage) insult was no laughing matter. But Zelgadiss was harmless, and simply fun to annoy. It was all worth it just to see him freak out, which he rarely did around anyone else. He was always dead serious, so seeing him freak was a treat every time. Xelloss thoroughly enjoyed it.   
  
"I suppose you're just going to disappear again, aren't you?" Zel asked Xelloss now.   
  
Xelloss smiled. "Heh heh. I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone in such a scary place," he said. "Besides, we're chained together."   
  
Zelgadiss looked at the chain around his ankle. "Of all the people and creatures in the world, why did I have to be chained to you?" he asked. "It figures, with my luck."   
  
With his powers, Xelloss could easily break the chain. However, he didn't. All he said was, "Now you must be even bluer."   
  
"Who wouldn't be, with you around?!" Zel snapped.   
  
Xelloss opened his thin violet eyes for once, looking thoughtful. "You really do hate me, don't you?"   
  
Zel glared at him. "Do you have to ask?"   
  
Xelloss leaned back against the wall, sitting on the floor. There was a thoughtful expression on his face. With his eyes open, he looked more mature than normal, but also a bit evil. "I don't see why," he said, crossing his arms. "I never did anything to you personally. Tell me, what is it about me that made you hate me from the day we met?"   
  
"W-well..." Zel fumbled for a moment. "You lie and you purposefully annoy people! You're always appearing from out of nowhere, and you've made a career out of annoying me! You come and go pointlessly, always causing trouble or just being a jerk! You're an aimless, self-centered, arrogant, troublesome demon that cares about nothing but amusing yourself!"   
  
Xelloss sat nodding. "True, true...." he agreed. Then he looked up at Zel with his evil eyes. "But what did I do to _you_?"   
  
Zel stared at him. "........."   
  
Xelloss smiled. "That's what I thought!" he exclaimed, whatever that meant.   
  
Zel sat down, as far away from Xelloss as possible with the ankle chain. "......And what about you?" he asked. "Why do you enjoy bothering me so much?"   
  
Xelloss smiled. "That's a--"   
  
Zel reached over and grabbed him by his shirt. "Stop saying that! Answer me!"   
  
Xelloss stared at him. "[sweatdrop].........Who wouldn't enjoy picking on you?" he asked. "Look how angry you get! It's hilarious!"   
  
Zel shook him. "Bastard! If you weren't so powerful, I'd-"   
  
"What? Kill me?" asked Xelloss. He lifted a finger. "No you wouldn't."   
  
"_You're_ telling _me_ what I would and wouldn't do?!" he asked incredulously.   
  
"I know you wouldn't," Xelloss replied cheerfully.   
  
"How do you know?!"   
  
"Well....that...is a secret!"   
  
Zel threw Xelloss against the wall. "Baka!"   
  
Xelloss just smiled cutely. It was such a rush getting people angry. Humans had a certain way of freaking out that no other creature had. They'd yell and scream and rant, faces turning red and obviously disturbed. It was even more of a thrill to know you could bother people and not be punished for it. Sure, Zel shook Xelloss around a lot, but it didn't bother Xelloss at all. It was amusing. Xelloss couldn't help it, he was addicted to negative emotions, being a Mazoku and all. And there was something about Zel, though even Xelloss didn't know what, that brought out his mishcevious and sadistic side. It was like trying out different rollercoasters; always trying to push your limits, never wanting the rush to end.   
  
Xelloss looked over at Zelgadiss now. The chimera was sitting with his arms crossed, still fuming. His stony, handsome face was flushed, brows frowning. His lavender hair fell down over his face, covering one eye. The sight of him all angry and thoughtful made Xelloss burst into laughter.   
  
Zelgadiss turned to Xelloss. "What on earth are you laughing at?"   
  
"Ha ha ha! You look so angry!" Xelloss laughed giddily. "You're the funniest person with no sense of humor I've ever seen!"   
  
Zel frowned. "I'm honored," he said cynically.   
  
Xelloss put an arm around Zel's shoulders. "Aren't you happy we get to spend quality time together?" he joked.   
  
Zel looked at him, frowning deeply. Sometimes he wondered why Xelloss was so strange, and he questioned whether it was all an act. Mazoku had no emotions, so they said, but Zel had seen Xelloss display happiness and glee at times, and weren't those emotions? When he wasn't busy hating him, Zel became fascinated by the odd demon. With his arm around Zel's shoulders and smiling so cutely, Xelloss looked...almost human, and yet....   
  
Zel soon snapped out of his trance-like gaze and pushed Xelloss' arm off his shoulders. "Get your arm off me!" he yelled. "Don't you touch me."   
  
Xelloss smiled. "Why not?"   
  
Zel stared at him. "???" his eyes widened. "What do you mean by _that_?"   
  
Xelloss looked down, actually blushing. "........"   
  
At that moment, things grew awkward. Both shut up and sat looking down. There was a long moment of silence. By now it was getting late, and the sun was setting. Zelgadiss stared out the high up window, eyes growing wistful. What a mess this was. Locked up with his arch enemy Xelloss.....and just when he looking forward to being alone too. Zel exhaled and leaned against the wall.   
  
He had to admit, without Xelloss' quips, the silence was depressing. True, Xelloss made him angry, but it was better than being depressed. He almost wished Xelloss would talk again, distract him from all his worries. It was hard to admit liking arguing with Xelloss, but Zel had to admit it.   
  
Xelloss, though, looked thoughtul for a change. He was sitting back in the corner, staring at the floor. He seemed to be thinking about something. He glanced at Zelgadiss occasionally, violet eyes thoughtful.   
  
Zelgadiss finally broke the silence. "We're going to be here all night, aren't we?" he asked.   
  
"Perhaps longer."   
  
"Oh, that's just great..." Zel muttered. He glanced at Xelloss. "You're a Mazoku, you're free to go whenever you want. So why don't you?"   
  
"That's a secret."   
  
"But if you hate me so much, then why--"   
  
"I don't hate you," Xelloss interrupted. "I simply enjoy...er, bringing out your other side."   
  
"My other side?"   
  
Xelloss leaned back. "You're always so stiff and serious, completely uninspiring," he explained. "Even when you're with friends, you're always cool and pessimisstic."   
  
"That's nice to know..."   
  
Xelloss sat up straight. "But..." he said, raising a finger. "...when you're with me, you loosen up."   
  
"[sweatdrop] If getting angry is your idea of loosening up..."   
  
"I know you like arguing with me," Xelloss went on. "It adds flavor to your otherwise bland life."   
  
"_Like_ it?!" Zel nearly squeaked. "I feel like killing you! You torture me! You're the most annoying person, or whatever you are, in the universe!"   
  
"If you didn't care about me, you wouldn't get angry," Xelloss pointed out. "It's impossible for you humans to feel emotion over something you care nothing for, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes, but..."   
  
"So! You must feel something other than hate for me," Xelloss said slyly.   
  
Xelloss had twisted Zel's feelings around so much, even Zel began to question if this was true or not. He stayed with his mouth open for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Ah..."   
  
Xelloss laughed at his dumbfounded look. "You see! You'd never make that face around anyone other than me!"   
  
Zel crossed his arms, growing moody again. "Tch. You bring out the worst in me, that's all."   
  
Xelloss just smiled.   
  
Zel looked at him again. "And what are you hinting at, anyway? Are you trying to....make something sick out of our relationship?"   
  
"Relationship is an interesting word..." Xelloss commented, deliberately ignoring the question.   
  
Zel blushed. "I-I didn't mean relationship as in....I mean...You know what I meant!" he stuttered. "Are you being a hentai?!"   
  
"Another interesting word..."   
  
Zel grabbed Xelloss by the shirt, shaking him hard this time. "Stop playing games!"   
  
"[sweatdrop]" Xelloss flinched at Zel's loud yell. However, he was really enjoying what he was doing. He saw now that Zel had a weak spot, and that was being accused of liking him. Xelloss smiled evilly after being released, narrowing his demonic eyes. He'd never seen it before, but if he truly wanted to annoy Zel, getting closer to him might just do it....   
  
Zelgadiss, unaware of Xelloss' cruel intentions, slid away from him. He leaned against the wall, head down. "I'm going to sleep," he said. "Feel free to escape without me anytime. I'd be better off alone."   
  
Xelloss stared at Zelgadiss. He'd never thought about it before, but Zelgadiss managed to be quite handsome despite being a chimera. He was certainly cute when he got mad, Xelloss thought, chuckling softly to himself. Maybe.....it would be fun to.....   
  
Zelgadiss, who was pretending to be asleep, was really pondering what Xelloss had said. _'So! You must feel something for me....'_ he had said. Feel something? Yes, Zelgadiss felt something for him all right, he hated him! But Xelloss had also said, _'If you didn't care about me, you wouldn't get so angry....'_ Zelgadiss was really unnerved by that. It was true, he never got upset unless he was around someone he cared for. Before meeting Lina, Gourry, and Amelia, he had never gotten upset at all, only at himself. And he did care for his three friends a lot.....So, did he care about Xelloss too?   
  
The two had been around each other for some time now. Zel had seen Xelloss being giddy and happy, getting beat up, and just being a mischeif-maker.......through bad times and good....though Xelloss usually vanished before much could happen. He'd pop up, freak out everyone, spout a few lines, and then he was gone again, giving no one a chance to really talk to him. But this time things were....different. They were alone, and had been for a while now. Xelloss was talkative, and revealed more about himself than ever before. Not only that, but he was making wierd comments, almost suggestive comments.....What did it all mean?   
  
As he frowned in his 'sleep', Zelgadiss suddenly felt something on his shoulder. He opened one eye, and was shocked to see Xelloss leaning against him. His face slowly turned red, and he stared for a moment. "_X-Xelloss_?!"   
  
"Hm?" Xelloss looked at Zel with one eye.   
  
Zel stiffened under Xelloss' warm body. "Get-get off of me!" he said, pushing Xelloss away. By now he was redder than the jewel on Xelloss' staff. "What are you doing?!"   
  
Xelloss persisted to lean against Zel's shoulder. "I'm only trying to get some sleep," he replied. "Why? What do _you_ think? Eh? Now who's making something out of our _relationship_?"   
  
"I-I-I just don't want you near me!" Zel replied. "I dislike you."   
  
Xelloss just yawned, still leaning against the chimera. "Well....if you didn't like me....you wouldn't care..." he said as he fell asleep.   
  
Zel stared at him. "That....that isn't true!"   
  
Xelloss was apparently asleep, and didn't answer.   
  
Stuck with Xelloss leaning against him, Zel exhaled. His face was flushed, and his cheeks felt hot. Several very strange impulses ran through his body, though he ignored them. He wanted to......touch Xelloss' hair, his face....look at him instead of just fighting....Zel hesitantly put a hand under Xelloss' chin, lifting his face upwards towards his own. Such a strange person, so insane....but so cute.....and funny...........Xelloss.......   
  
Though he didn't realize it, Zel was bringing his face closer and closer to Xelloss'. When their lips were barely an inch away, the chimera caught himself and pulled away. He took his hand away from the Mazoku's face and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Why? Why had he done that? He felt so warm...and his body was shaking slightly with excitement. What _was_ all this? He'd felt something like this before, with Amelia, but never so strong........Why? Was he letting Xelloss' words get to him? Or was he tired and acting unlike himself? Or.....did he.....truly have feelings for the strange Trickster Priest...?   
  
Zel looked at Xelloss. The demon had curled up against him, a hand clinging to his shirt. There was no denying his cuteness....and no denying that Zel certainly felt something for him......whether love, or hate, or both...   
  
**End of Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Author's Notes Are my stories kinda long? Hmm....I hope people don't get bored. Well, here goes the next chapter.You know, this is pretty okay for one of my stories from last year. I was editing it and it didn't need much editing. Maybe next I will tackle that corny Yuu Yuu Hakusho fic that's been haunting me....egh...   


* * *

  
**ACT II**  
  
The next day, Zel woke up next to Xelloss. He glanced at the still snoozing demon and exhaled. Why hadn't he escaped? With his powers, it was more than possible. So why did he _choose_ to remain locked up with someone who hated him?   
  
Zel frowned and pulled away from Xelloss, who fell onto the hard floor and woke up.   
  
"Owww!" he whined, rubbing his head. "Why did you do that?! I was still asleep!"   
  
"I know," Zel said coldly.   
  
Xelloss looked at him. "That's not very nice."   
  
Zel streched and looked around. "Ahh.......That's it. I can't stay here any longer. I'm going to blast out of here."   
  
"Lina won't be too pleased," Xelloss replied, sitting back against the wall.   
  
"Well, why don't you just vanish like you're so good at doing?" Zel asked him, looking down at the trickster. "You leave at the worst times, so can't you leave at a good time for once?"   
  
"But if I left you, things would be so uninteresting," Xelloss replied. "Besides, you'd be even bluer than usual."   
  
"I'm used to being alone," Zel replied, a tinge of sorrow in his eyes.   
  
"But it doesn't mean you like it," Xelloss pointed out. "So, why don't I stay here for a while. No doubt, your friends will find us soon."   
  
Zel looked down. ".........."   
  
"They _are_ looking for you, aren't they?"   
  
".......I told them to.....go on without me, I'd catch up.....in the next town," Zel said slowly. ^^;   
  
Xelloss laughed nervously, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Ha ha ha! Well, I guess we'll be here for a while longer, ne?"   
  
Zel glared at him. "It isn't a funny situation."   
  
Xelloss kept laughing.   
  
Zel miserably sat down. "Why does this happen to me?" he asked. "Why do I have such horrible luck?"   
  
"It has nothing to do with luck," Xelloss replied. "It's all fate, a chance meeting."   
  
"You don't worry much, do you, Xelloss?"   
  
"It doesn't fit my character." Xelloss shrugged. "I suppose it's okay, once in a while, right? But you worry too much."   
  
"How can you be so nonchalant?" Zel asked.   
  
"I have no reason to worry." Xelloss looked at Zel with one eye. "And I must say, I am much happier than you will ever be. Don't you ever wonder, what it is like to have no cares in the world?"   
  
"I'm happy just being free and not locked up," replied Zel.   
  
"No one can give you freedom," Xelloss replied. "It's something only you can give yourself. Free yourself of all your cares, and take time to rest. Walk unhurriedly, and leave the rest to fate. That's true freedom."   
  
"That's true insanity," Zel retorted. "You can't live without worrying! Only a child can live that way! Sometimes....even then....you can't....." Zel paused for a moment, then looked at Xelloss again with his dark eyes. "But of course, you wouldn't understand that. You're nothing but a self-centered demon!"   
  
"But look how happy I am," replied Xelloss. "Don't forget that you're part demon yourself. You're not lacking for power yourself, so why do you worry so much?"   
  
"Because I'm not stupid!"   
  
Xelloss shook his head. "Well, I suppose you humans wouldn't understand. Even if you're only part human, you are still a human."   
  
Zel glared at him. "It isn't about being a human, it's about having responsibilities and being cautious. You're crazy, do you know that?"   
  
Xelloss stood up. "I know. And that's what you admire about me so much, isn't it?"   
  
Zel stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?"   
  
"You admire me, I see it in your eyes," Xelloss said. "You wish you could be like me."   
  
"What?!?! You listen to me!" Zel grabbed Xelloss by his shirt and stood up with him. "Stop hinting at things! Where is all this coming from?! What are you talking about?! I HATE you!"   
  
Xelloss just smiled. "It's a fine line between love and hate," he told Zel. "A fine line indeed...."   
  
Zel slammed Xelloss against the wall. "Damn it! Stop trying to tell me what I feel!"   
  
"[sweatdrop]"   
  
Zel stared at Xelloss, who was pinned against the wall beneath him. There was a very strange moment between them, one like never before. It was....almost electric....Zel frowned at Xelloss, who was smiling at him cutely.   
  
Xelloss also felt the mood of the moment. He grinned widely at Zel, not caring about being pinned to the wall at all.   
  
Zel brought his face closer to Xelloss', trying to fight back his sudden urge to kiss him. "I feel nothing for you but hatred," he said in a low, warning voice. "Do you understand me? Nothing....nothing else...."   
  
"So you say, so you say...." Xelloss replied, smiling dementedly.   
  
Zel slammed Xelloss against the wall harder. "Stop that!" he said, looking very troubled. "Stop saying such strange things.....Xelloss.....Why are you being like this all of a sudden?"   
  
Xelloss just smiled.   
  
"Why......" Zel brought his face closer to Xelloss'. "Why and.....what is.....this...." Zel's eyes were beginning to close, and their lips were barely apart.   
  
Xelloss decided to make his most annoying move ever. Still smiling happily, he brought his lips to Zel's. His arms encircled the chimera, and he opened his mouth, darting his tongue into Zel's mouth.   
  
Zelgadiss returned the kiss of his antagonist, despite himself. His hands went from Xelloss' shoulders to around his neck, and the Trickster Priest was soon in his arms. Their kiss was long, but Zel eventually caught himself. He tore himself away from Xelloss, and flung the demon away from him. Xelloss landed hard on the ground.   
  
"Ow! That's not the way to end a kiss," Xelloss complained breathlessly. His hair was mussed, and he was blushing, but there was a very excited look on his face. His grin was wider than ever.   
  
Zel stared at Xelloss in shock, putting a finger to his lips. What had he....done??? Why was he unable to control himself? Why had he kissed.......   
  
Zel turned his back on Xelloss, nearly shaking with anger and fear. Why? Why?   
  
Xelloss stood up off the ground, dusting himself off. "Yare yare.......You love me after all, ne?"   
  
"..........................................."   
  
Xelloss approached Zelgadiss. "Don't be so shocked and horrified," he told him. "I told you you cared about me, didn't I?"   
  
Zel turned around suddenly, swinging his arm with him. Without even thinking about Xelloss and his power, he brought his hand across the Mazoku's face. "Shut up!" he roared. "How dare you do this to me! Get AWAY from me!"   
  
Xelloss' eyes opened wide, very wide. Never before had anyone of equal or lesser power struck him. He turned slowly to Zel, still looking very shocked. Yet, there was the most subtle tinge of hurt in his violet eyes.   
  
Zel realized that his life could well be in jeapordy, but he only remained defiant and stony-faced. But was that sadness in Xelloss' eyes??? Regret began to filter into Zel's hard heart. ".........X-Xelloss......." he tried to apologize, frowning deeply again.   
  
Xelloss was breathing heavily, and for once didn't know what to say. He wasn't, oddly enough, angry or vengeful, just stunned and slightly.....ever so slightly....betrayed. Trying to remain strong, he looked away from Zel.   
  
Zel reached out towards Xelloss' face. "Xelloss......"   
  
Xelloss turned his back on Zel. After a moment, he began to laugh. "Heh......ha ha ha! I should have guessed..." he muttered. Then, he turned back to Zel, smiling. "That was proof that you **do** love me! Ha ha ha ha! I knew it all along!" he laughed insanely as the bruise on his cheek healed instantly.   
  
Zel stared at him. Then, he looked down. "........I......I always........have felt...."   
  
"Something for me, ne?" Xelloss finished.   
  
Zel stepped in front of Xelloss, staring at him. "That's.......why......Damn it! I hate you! Why? Why have I always felt so strongly for you?!" he asked in anguish.   
  
"........"   
  
Zel grabbed Xelloss by the shirt, shaking him. "Why?!" he demanded.   
  
Xelloss smiled cutely. "I suppose........That's a secret."   
  
The chains that Zel had put around his heart finally broke, and he gave in to his feelings. He kissed Xelloss again, fiercely. His hands slid into the priest's shirt, tugging it open. He pushed Xelloss back, against the wall again.   
  
Despite his roughness, Xelloss did not fight against him. He had been attracted to Zelgadiss since the day they met, and knew this may happen some day. Knowing how Zel would feel afterwards made him smile. This would cause so much awkwardness for poor Zel! It was so wonderful! Why hadn't he thought of this before?   
  
_I've always felt so strongly for you, Xelloss,_ Zel thought to himself as he kissed Xelloss neck and chest. _That's why I hate you so much......If it weren't for you, I would be straight...._ Zel frowned deeply, though he kept kissing Xelloss, and lifted his shirt off. _I've tried to fight it, but.......I don't want to be a runner forever......I can't run from it anymore. I hate you....for doing this to me........Yet I love you so, so much....Damn you! Damn you, Xelloss! Why do you force me to love you, you demon? Why.....must I love you?_   
  
**End of Part Two**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes Wai! I love this story! This is the last chapter of Slayers Unexpected, but take heart! I have another Slayers story, Slayers Surprise, on the way! After that, I am writing something else too ^^; Yes, I do write a lot. I love it! Anyway, enjoy the last of this short story and keep an eye out for Slayers Surprise! (coming soon to a fanfiction.net near you)   


* * *

  
**ACT III**  
  
Quite a while later.............   
  
Zel opened his eyes and he found himself in a bed. Had it all been....a nightmare? Yes! It had to be! Thank the gods, he was still straight! Zel got a huge smirk on his blue face. He hadn't given in to Xelloss after all!   
  
Just then, an arm fell over Zel's chest......a **man's** arm! Zel hesitantly looked to the side. "Hmmm???" His eyes fell on the person beside him and his eyes widened. "Ah....[sweatdrop]......ah......"   
  
Xelloss was curled up beside Zel, sleeping with a very cute and happy look on his face. He looked childishly gleeful; so blissfully happy. ^_^   
  
Zelgadiss exhaled. It _hadn't_ been a dream, it had all been (gasp) real! ^^; But why were they in a bed? What happened to the prison?   
  
Zel looked at Xelloss' sleeping face. For so long, he had tried to deny his feelings for the demon, and now that was all over. Zel felt relieved and angry and ashamed all at once. His anger had faded a little, but he felt......wierd. Imagine, sleeping with _Xelloss_ of all people! There truly was a thin line between love and hate after all......Zel leaned forward and gently kissed Xelloss' chubby cheek.   
  
Xelloss stirred slightly at this, and soon he opened his eyes. Upon seeing Zel, he smiled widely. "Ohayoo, Zel-kun!" he greeted him merrily.   
  
Zel frowned at him slightly, stroking his silky purple hair. ".......It isn't exactly a good morning," he told Xelloss.   
  
Xelloss leaned his head on Zel's stony chest. "Yes it is," he said. "You just don't want to admit it. But I told you so, didn't I?" Xelloss smiled cutely up at Zel.   
  
Zel touched Xelloss' cheek gently. "Don't you _ever_ get angry?"   
  
An evil look came over Xelloss' face, and his demonic eyes flashed. "No," he said, still smiling like a possessed doll. "Lucky for you."   
  
Zel shuddered at this look. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "So, how did we get here anyway?"   
  
Xelloss put a finger in front of his mouth. "That's a secret!"   
  
"You mean, after we.......and we......and then.......we......we.......and-and you **still** won't confide in me?!?!" Zel stammered, looking truly freaked.   
  
Xelloss sat up in the bed, streching. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were sleeping with me for information," he said. Then, he smiled at Zel. "But I **know** that you wouldn't sink to something like _that_."   
  
"[sweatdrop]"   
  
Xelloss crawled over to Zel after putting on his pants. "So...._do_ you want to know a secret?" he asked sneakily.   
  
"Yes..." Zel answered slowly, still weary of the trickster.   
  
Xelloss put his lips to Zel's long, pointed ear. His hair shadowed his eyes, and only his smiling lips could be seen as they whispered, "I love you."   
  
Zel turned and stared at Xelloss in surprise. Xelloss smiled and nodded. Zel wondered whether this was true or not for a moment. Then he decided on the latter and turned his face to the side. "You Mazoku can't love," he told him.   
  
Xelloss made a surprised face. o.O "Oh...."   
  
Zel frowned at him. "You're only twisting the truth again," he went on. "The truth is that you love _antagonizing_ me."   
  
"True, you are very fun to pick on," Xelloss agreed, a finger raised.   
  
Zelgadiss shot him a disapproving and angry look.   
  
"But!" Xelloss added quickly. "Last night wasn't _just_ about bothering you!"   
  
Zel sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on his pants. "Hmph....'Just'? Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if last night was just a way to annoy me."   
  
Xelloss looked to the side with a guilty look on his face. ".....[sweatdrop]...."   
  
Zel turned and looked at him slowly. ".......Last night...._wasn't_ just a joke.....was it?"   
  
Xelloss rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Ha ha ha! You still don't trust me after all we've shared???" he asked.   
  
"[sweatdrop]......Answer the question, Xelloss."   
  
"Ah......well.......[sweatdrop]......you could say that, but....but it was SO SPECIAL!" Xelloss exclaimed, clasping his hands in joy.   
  
"Damn it! Damn you! I should have _known_ this was all a game to you!" Zel yelled in hurt anger. "You'd do anything for your sick entertainment!"   
  
Zel stormed out of the bed, and hurried to finish dressing. Xelloss, wearing only his pants, climbed out of bed slowly and followed him. He stood behind Zel and draped his arms around the chimera's neck.   
  
"Don't be that way, Zel," he told him. "I love you, but I also love having fun. I know you don't understand that, but you must know that last night was more than a joke, don't you?"   
  
"............."   
  
Xelloss leaned his head on Zel's shoulder. "I just love the way you get angry," he added. "It's so cute, and so hilarious."   
  
Zel turned around and grabbed Xelloss by the shoulders, hard. "It's **not** hilarious for me!" he snapped.   
  
"No, I suppose it wouldn't be, would it?" Xelloss asked, playing innocent.   
  
Zel shook him a little. "Don't play dumb! You _know_ I hate it when you pick on me!"   
  
Xelloss kissed Zel passionately. "Mmmm.......but you don't _mind_ do you?" he asked. ^____^ "And it is all worth it, isn't it?"   
  
Zel pushed him away. "Yes, I do mind."   
  
Xelloss picked his own shirt up off the floor and began putting on the rest of his clothes.   
  
Zel was soon finished dressing. "So," he said to Xelloss, "what now? Are you simply going to vanish like you always do?"   
  
"I thought we'd have dinner first!" Xelloss suggested cheerfully. "This inn is famous for quite a few dishes! Besides, your friends will be here soon, ne? So let's go eat! We haven't eaten all day..........we were too busy [snicker]."   
  
Zel blushed. "Dinner? Well......" The thought of being seen with Xelloss in public bothered him and he frowned. "No! What are you thinking?! I will not have dinner with you! What do you think? We're dating or something???"   
  
"Actually, we are."   
  
Zel fell on his face. "Ahh!"   
  
Xelloss laughed and grabbed Zel by his cape. "Come on," he said, dragging the chimera, "let's go eat!"   


******

  
Soon, Xelloss and a blushing Zel were sitting at a table together, eating. Things were awkward but okay........until Lina, Gourry, and Amelia walked into the resteraunt. Xelloss saw them and smiled evilly.   
  
"Well, it seems we won't be dining alone tonight," he told Zel.   
  
Zel glanced over and spotted his friends. "Waaa!!! I-I can't let them see us together!" he yelled, SD and truly disturbed.   
  
Gourry noticed Zel and Xel first. Upon seeing him looking in the direction, Zel quickly darted under the table. Xelloss looked down, apparently surprised. "Oh my..."   
  
Soon the three came over to the table.   
  
"Hi Xelloss-san!" Amelia greeted him cheerfully. "Have you seen Zelgadiss-san lately? He's usually not gone this long...."   
  
Gourry was looking down at the ground, where Zel's head was poking out from under the tablecloth. Zel was desperately putting a finger to his mouth, trying to let Gourry know to keep quiet. Gourry, being Gourry, didn't get it.   
  
"Amelia, Zel's under the table," he said stupidly.   
  
"Hm?" Amelia and Lina looked down. "ZEL?!?!?!"   
  
Zel, who was red-faced by now, crawled out from under the table as Xelloss burst into insane laughter.   
  
"Zel, what are you doing under Xelloss' table?!" asked a very confused Lina.   
  
Zel rubbed the back of his head. "Ahh......well.....I was.....spying! Yeah, I was trying to find out if..........Xelloss was.....up to something! That's all!"   
  
"But.....under his table???" Lina persisted. "Isn't that a little.....wierd???"   
  
"Well.....Look who's talking!" Zel shot back.   
  
Xelloss burst into more laughter. "Aha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Zel, why not tell them the truth, eh?!" he asked meanly.   
  
Zel cringed. "That-that is the truth!" he replied, turning to Xelloss. He glared at his lover with a 'you'd better not say a damn thing' look.   
  
Xelloss stared back at Zel with a teasing, 'will I, won't I' look. He was thoroughly enjoying this. "Is it really?" he asked.   
  
Zel grabbed Xelloss by the front of his shirt. "Xelloss, I swear, if you tell anyone...."   
  
"Tell us _what_, Zel?" asked Lina.   
  
Xelloss raised a finger. "He doesn't want you to know that--"   
  
Zel cut him off by shaking him very hard. "XELLOSS!!!!"   
  
"We-were-hav-ing-din-ner-to-gether....." Xelloss struggled to speak as he was shaken.   
  
"WHAT?!?!" Lina, Gourry, and Amelia exclaimed, jumping back in SD shock.   
  
"_You_ were having dinner with _Xelloss_???!!!" Lina asked, jumping up to Zel. "W-w-_why_?!?!?!?!"   
  
Zel dropped Xelloss, who fell onto the table. "Well......ah.....I....."   
  
Xelloss rubbed his neck. "Owww.....don't be so mean," he whined. "I was just going to tell them how we were discussing your cure...."   
  
Zel turned to him in surprise. Was Xelloss covering for him?   
  
"There's no need to abuse me!" Xelloss went on complaining.   
  
"R-right! I was trying to find out if he knew a way to cure this curse," Zel lied, glancing nervously at Xelloss.   
  
Lina made a face. "Heh....you must be really desperate, huh? Poor Zel, having to turn to the likes of him for help."   
  
Xelloss lifted a finger. "I remember plenty of times you've **all** turned to me for help!" he said.   
  
"Anyway, I'm starving!" Lina exclaimed. "We're joinging you two!"   
  
They were soon all sitting down together. Zel was silent as everyone ate, once in a while glancing at Xelloss. He didn't like it that Xelloss had a secret that he could use against him, and still didn't truly trust the Mazoku.   
  
But Xelloss didn't let on that they were together, he just ate and was his usual giddy self. Afterwards, he got up to leave. "Well, I guess I'll be going now....I have things to do while I'm here."   
  
Zel looked up at him, slightly disappointed. "So, you're just going to leave again?" he asked.   
  
Xelloss looked at him and smiled. "Oh, not forever, Zelgadiss. And I'll be around, watching from behind.....You know that...." he said as he stepped backwards, away from the table. "I'm always watching you, and that goes for all of you. Especially you, Zel. Especially you."   
  
With that, Xelloss vanished into the crowd mysteriously.   
  
"What did he mean by that?" asked Amelia.   
  
"He's just trying to creep Zel out," Lina replied. "You know Xelloss, he's wierd that way."   
  
"Creepy," agreed Zel. He didn't say, however, that he was comforted by that fact that Xelloss was always around. Even if he lurked in the shadows, it was reassuring. And whatever lay ahead, in their relationship and ther quest, it'd all be easier now. At least everything was finally settled. Zel smiled a little to himself. So Xelloss had been right after all....Well, it wasn't so bad. It wasn't so bad at all.   
  
Outside the inn's cafe, Xelloss was standing by a window, looking in at Zel. He grinned as he saw a faint smile cross Zel's lips. "Well, I told you so," he said himself. "I told you so, Zelgadiss. ^___^ No more running, ne? We'll both just take this as it goes....and I'll be pestering you all the way. ^_^"   
  
No one could say what would happen, or how long their affair could remain a 'secret'. But now things were beginning to change, drastically, for both of them. Xelloss didn't realize it yet, but he too would be changed by the relationship. But one thing was certain: neither of them would ever forget that day as long as they lived.   
  


_The End_

  
  



End file.
